The Journey
by purrpickle
Summary: Amelia leaves to figure things out for herself. On the way, she meets up with a certain princess who has a grudge against a certain red-haired sorceress. Can they survive the wild?


The Journey

by Utena_Anthy_Antics

            AN: Here, everyone, is my first attempt at writing Slayers fanfiction, and I think I can say this is Alternate Universe, seeing as how I plan to have Naga show up later. (Is that how you spell it? Naga…or Nahga? If anyone knows, can they please tell me? Thanks! ^_^) Please review!

            Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers at all! So there!

            Plot: Amelia leaves to figure things out for herself, and meets up with a rather peeved princess who has a grudge against a certain red-haired sorceress. What lies ahead of the two princesses? Can they survive the wild? Takes place in Slayers TRY. Thanks.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Amelia stared out of the window of her room. She sighed and brushed a stray lock of black hair away from her eyes. Looking down at her White Justice Uniform that crumpled where her knees were tucked under her chin, she picked at the hem of her tunic. Letting it go, she lolled her head back against the wall and again wished to be outside, even if it was raining.

            Lina and Gourry were downstairs, eating out the poor chef of the inn's kitchen. Normally, she would have eagerly joined them, but she didn't really feel like seeing either Gourry or Zelgadis, or any other male for that matter. 

            She had just turned 14, and it seemed that that was the universal age that beings of the opposite sex started paying attention to her. But in her case, they weren't. It wasn't fair. Though she sometimes took happiness in that Lina, who had just turned 16, wasn't getting any attention, though it did seem that Zelgadis had 'conveniently' forgotten about the cure to his chimera curse to further Lina's knowledge. So that kind of ruined her theory, didn't it?

            She pushed herself off of the big windowsill and flipped off of the edge, neatly executing a perfect flip before nose-diving into the ground when she lost her balance. Supporting herself on her elbows, she sighed as she felt the lines in her face where the wood of the floor had imprinted on her.

            Finally making up her mind, she jumped up, grabbed her pack which bulged with all the food she had somehow (miraculously) hid snacks for herself later, and sneaked out of her room and down the stairs to where the common room of the inn was.

            Seeing that Lina and Gourry were too busy stuffing their faces to even notice her, and that Zelgadis was forever sipping his cup of tea, she sprinted past them and out of the inn.

            Shaking her head, she brought a hand up to her eyes to shield them from the rain that beat down upon her and quickly soaked her through her White Justice Uniform. Looking back at the warm light that beckoned in the window of the inn, she abruptly turned away and started marching. 

            "I hope they understand that I need some time for myself. Besides," she whispered to herself, sparing a slight giggle, "they're probably too caught up in finding the Clare Bible to realize I'm gone!

            "Wait," she wrinkled her nose, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Yeah! It's not as if they don't think about Justice once in a while, and wherever there is Justice to serve and triumph over Evil, I am there! I cannot tolerate any evildoings or obstruction of Good! The Hammer of Justice is always ready to defeat any Monsters or bandits!"

            And she skipped off into the forest, keeping herself warm with her fiery passion for Justice and All That Was Good, the sun steadily going down in the sky.

*          *          *

            Martina shivered, pulling her inadequate cape around her to try and keep herself warm. Lina, that dratted brat, had taken the only rooms in the inn left, and so here she was, forced to take shelter under a tree and blow despondently onto a sputtering fire. She clutched her necklace of Zomelgustar to her cheek, ranting to him that a person of her rank should not be treated as such by a common sorceress and her band of gallivanting fools! 

            Besides, she kept on hearing strange noises in the forest, and they were scaring her! It just wasn't fai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r!!

            Throwing her head back to shout to the leafy heavens above, a drop of rain hit her in the eye, and she yelped, jerking back to smash her head against the tree trunk. She sniffled and cradled her head in her hands.

            It just wasn't her week, year, month, whatever. First, Lina Inverse had destroyed her kingdom and halted her plans for world domination, and now that short-statured, small-breasted, lousy excuse for a sorceress dared to make Martina sleep in the forest alone with only the Evil Zomelgustar to keep her safe!

            "Aha!" she suddenly exclaimed, shooting up, "I know! I'll turn into my Strange Foreigner costume! That is much warmer!" 

            And so she did, whipping out her spare costume and, putting it on, felt just a little bit warmer. "Yes!" she crowed, "The Evil Zomelgustar has saved me!" She abruptly face-faulted when her overzealous actions caused the small fire to give a sad splutter and die. 

            "So hungr-ee-ee-ee!!"

*          *          *

            Amelia abruptly paused as she heard the sound of someone shouting in the forest. Cocking her head, she tried to discern if it was a cry for help or *shiver* ghosts. A scared look crossing her face, she jumped when the yell came again. Bighting her fingernails self-consciously, she started forward tentatively and then ran when the rain carrying wind brought her another cry. This time she thought it was help, so she firmed her resolve and took off running.

            To her dismay, it was into the rain, and though the trees offered her somewhat of a respite, the cold bullets bugged her even more.

            She came upon a clearing where a Strange Foreigner was huddled under a tree, and was appearing to be chewing on the chain of a necklace. When the Strange Foreigner looked up and saw her, she hurriedly stuffed the necklace down her Strange Foreigner clothes. The Strange Foreigner suddenly flung herself onto her knees and her eyes, above a white bandana covering her mouth, sparkled, a pair of sunglasses sliding off of her nose even as strands of blonde hair matted to her forehead from the rain.

            "Oh, savior! Please please please share your food with me! I shall give you one of the Five Coins of – oh! I forgot! The Five Coins of wherever if you share your food and shelter with me! Please please please!"

            Amelia sweat-dropped but nodded her head slowly, slinging off the big pack on her back. Something about the Strange Foreigner in front of her seemed familiar, and she could swear that she had heard the annoying voice before. Finding her voice, she ducked under the tree and placed her pack in front of her, starting to rummage through it as she spouted,

            "Of course! One cannot let a comrade fall to the evil clutches of hunger and cold! Because to help others is righteous, and to let them perish is unjust, I cannot ignore the cry for help that I and others are striving to right!" And she presented the Strange Foreigner with a meat pie she had toted all the way from her city of Saillune. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            There you have it! My first attempt at Slayers fanfiction. Hope it wasn't TOO sarcastic. (Don't you just love that I capitalized EVERYTHING for Amelia? I thought that was a neat trick. ^_^

            Anway, please review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Bye now. ^_^


End file.
